


Goodbye to a world

by TerusSpicyLasange



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a sad ending, Bad Ending, Crying, Final Goodbyes, M/M, No beta we kayak like Tim, its a tragedy come on, theory for ending of s5, yes i hate myself for writing this what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerusSpicyLasange/pseuds/TerusSpicyLasange
Summary: Jon says goodbye.(Prediction for season 5 finale)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Goodbye to a world

**Author's Note:**

> quite obviously inspired by goodbye to a world by porter robinson  
> very sad  
> also, as always, written in one sitting so forgive any typos and grammar mistakes

There they were. Hill Top road. The crack where the basement once stood was dark, devouring any light within it. It was small, you wouldn't see it if you weren't looking for it, it purposely blended in with the dark wastelands surrounded by it.

Jon looked away from the crack and towards the people around him. Georgie and Melanie, arms linked together with The Admiral sitting by Georgie's foot. Melanie's eyes were dark, no bandages or glasses to cover the injury she inflicted on herself so long ago. Georgie stood as fearless as ever, a small smile crossing her lips as she looked into the crack. Basira and Daisy. Basira was covered in scars and scabs, mementos of the fights she'd won, and almost lost. Daisy was leaned up against Basira. Her hijab now covered a wound on Daisy's arm. She'd just barely made it out of the hunt, they all hoped that this other world had it's equivalent of the NHS, she'd be in hospital for a while.

Jon's eyes reached the last person with them, Martin. Martin was the only one not looking at the crack, he was looking straight back at Jon. Jon didn't say anything or even think anything, he just felt a pain in his chest and his hand tighten around Martins. 

"Alright," Jon sighed, getting everyone's attention. "Go up to the crack, if you can't fit through it you'll probably be pulled through. Don't be scared, no matter what happens. Wait for each other and when you're all out, you need to stick together. You haven't existed there until now. Try to stay close to Hill Top, I'll come back for you all when things get better." He said confidently, a pain running through his core. The eye wasn't happy with him.

Basira nodded solemnly, guiding Daisy down into the crater of the basement. Georgie left Melanie, just for a moment, to give Jon a small kiss on the cheek and to softly say "thank you," shooting a mournful glance as she returned to Melanie to bring her to the crack. He looked at Martin. "Go." He said softly, taking in every detail of Martin's face while he still could. Martin looked back at him, seemingly doing the same.

"You're not coming back for us, are you?" Martin muttered, his eyes starting to threaten tears. Jon raised a hand to Martin's cheek, who leaned into the touch. "I can't guarantee anything," Jon said softly. "I can't have you stay here, it's too dangerous." He choked as Martin placed his own hand over Jon's, pressing kisses into his palm. "What if you get into trouble?" Martin asked innocently. "I'm not in danger anymore, Martin." Jon sighed. "Jonah is gone, the eye won't let me die. The world is mine and I'll rebuild it brick by brick if I have to." 

Quiet tears finally spilled over Martin's cheeks. "I'll wait for you, I promise." He choked through thick tears. Now it was Jon's turn to cry. "Don't." He said quietly, pressing his forehead to Martin's. "You've been lonely for me long enough, go find someone to be together with." He cried. "But never forget how much I love you Martin. Please." He choked, Knowing that this was their final goodbye. 

Martin grabbed him into a hug, ugly crying into his shoulder. "I'll always love you." Jon could hear through muffled sobs. Jon finally let the tears flow out of him, gripping onto Martin. They stayed like that for a moment, just being there with each other. Suddenly, Basira broke the silence, calling from the crack. "Everyone else is through Martin." She said, understanding the sensitivity of the moment. Martin broke the hug, nodding to Basira, who turned back around to wait for him.

"Here," Jon said, handing Martin his hair tie, long hair flowing freely behind him. Martin silently stretched it over his wrist before taking off his broken glasses and handing them to Jon. "I'll have to get new ones anyways." He sniffled. Jon silently kissed Martin, both their hearts being torn in two. 

"I love you." Martin said softly.  
"I love you too." Jon said back.

He watched as Martin walked to the crater, looking back at Jon one final time. Jon just smiled sadly, hoping that life will treat him better in this other world. Martin smiled back before turning away and disappearing into the crater. 

Jon waited for a moment before walking forwards to look into the dipped ground. 

There was no one there, just the crack.


End file.
